You've No Right
by SkinnyJeans
Summary: Not everyone has the right to judge her. They don't know what it's like...
1. Batman and Wonder woman

**You've No Right**

Chapter 1: Batman and Wonderwoman.

She hated it. She hated the way it had all turned out. But most of all, she hated her.

Kate hated the way that she had just waltzed in here and had turned everything upside down.

She couldn't believe how Jack had just accepted this new girl. Even if he had known her before the plane crash, that was no excuse. She had killed someone for God's Sake!

Kate sat back on her heels, not believing the thought that had just passed through her head. She sounded just like everyone else after Sawyer had told them about her past. If that applies to Ana, she told herself , then it applied to herself too!

Ignoring the tears that threatened to spill down her face, she carried on sorting out the laundry. In some strange way, she felt like she had been, well, replaced.

It was kind of like what Sawyer had said, once. Jack and Kate were Batman and Robin. Or actually, to be accurate, Sawyer had said that they were like Batman and Wonderwoman.

Pervert, she thought to herself, chuckling. But it was true. It was the Doctor and his Sidekick. She remembered the old Dr Who episodes she had seen from behind the sofa as a kid. The Doctor would save the world, with the sidekick along for the ride.

But the smile faded as she remembered how every so often the sidekicks were replaced. Abandoned on distant planets, or brutally killed by a gruesome alien. Now she was the one getting suffocated by the green guy with no head. In fact, that could possibly end up not being far from the truth, considering that they had crashed on an island inhabited by crazy French women, polar bears, and security systems that try to eat you.

Sometimes she wished she had died in the crash. That she didn't have to be trapped here. Sure, it was a beach that could have easily been a five star holiday resort, but a cage with velvet bars is still a cage.

But then she would look at Jack and he would remind her that at least one person didn't hate her. And now Jack had someone else, there was no one else who really cared. Everyone who had ever cared about her had ended up dead.

" I would have thought you would have had better things to do with your time than sit here with a pile of dirty laundry, Kate." Ana Lucia smirked as she stood in the doorway.

Great, Kate thought. Just the person I wanted to see right now.

_SkinnyJeans : I'm currently uploading all the fanfic I did before becoming a member of the site, but I am seriously having doubts about this one. Should I continue it? Please please please review and tell me what is bad. I dunno about the Dr Who sidekick thing, but I may have overdosed on Dr Who lately as I have already seen the UK Lost episodes for the beginning of the season._

_Chapter 2 (if I write it) – Kate and Ana have a showdown. And who will Jack choose?_


	2. Worthless

Chapter 2: Worthless

Disclaimer : I don't own Lost. If I did, Jate would be like on their baby satge now, and Sawyer/ Ana would have been kille din the crash in the first place.

* * *

"Ana." Kate desperately tried to keep her voice neutral.  
"Kate." Anna glared at Kate's turned back.

"So Kate, you and Jack had a fight?" Oh God, was this what the conversation gonna be about?  
"What makes you think that, Ana"  
"Oh nothing, just the fact that you two have hardly spoken since you got kidnapped"  
"What makes you think we were best buddies before that"  
" Oh, I've been asking around. Seems you two were slightly more than that before"  
" Get to the point Ana." Kate turned around.There was an evil glare in the other womans eyes.

"What did you do before the crash, Kate?" Damn. That question.  
"I travelled a bit"  
"So that's what you were doing in Sydney"  
" Pretty much"  
"Liar."

At this, Kates head jerked back, as if she had been slapped in the face.

"I was a cop before the crash, Kate." Ana was obviously happy she had got one up over Kate.  
"And I care"  
" You should. See, when I first saw you, I thought I knew you from somewhere. And this morning, I was in Jacks tent "  
" What the hell were you doing in Jack's tent"  
" Wouldn't you like to know?" Anna smirked as Kate fought the urge to slap the smile off her face.Better to find out what she knew before Kate knocked her out.

" Anyway, I was in Jacks tent.And look what I found!" She waved Jacks crumpled copy of Kates mugshot in her face. Shit. For once, Kate was struck for words.  
" The person in this photo looks mighty familiar, doesn't she Kate"  
" Shut it." Kate was so angry, she was about to loose control.  
" And thats when I realised where I knew you from. Kate Austen, convicted criminal."

" Does anyone here know what you did, Kate? Does anyone know how even your own mother thought you were guilty? Does Jack know"  
"You Bitch." Kate was fuming.  
" I try. Does anyone know Kate? You killed your dad!Do you think that anyone would look at you the same way again if they knew"  
" How can you talk?" Kate was on her feet now. "You murdered Shannon! She was an innocent! It was in cold blood! At least I had a reason"  
Shit. She'd gone too far.  
Seeing the panic flash through Kate's normally composed eyes made Ana even happier.  
" Don't worry. I've already read your file. I know why you can't tell anyone your reason. Daddy a little violent"  
Kate winced.

* * *

_She had come home from school late. She wasn't late because of anything. She had just wandered around for hours. Avoiding the house. Avoiding him " Katie, you little brat! Get in here now!" Waynes voice sliced throught the air. Kate stumbled throught the doorway and tripped. The soup on the tray went flying.  
" You stupid little idiot!" Wayne was on his feet now, screaming at her. He raised his arm to hit her, over and over again. As Kate fadedinto darkness all she could here was Wayne shouting.  
" YOU'RE WORTHLESS! NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE A DAUGHTER LIKE YOU!YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING! YOU'RE WORTHLESS ... WORTHLESS..._

Worthless. Well, that was then, and this was now.And now Kate could look after herself. She launched herself at Ana, screaming as she jumped. She punched and kicked blindly, rolling onto the hatch floor. Ana had a dark red streak across her face now, and her face was contorted with anger. Kate put her in a headlock, as Ana struggled and fought back. But she was no match for Kate. Ana fell limply to the floor.  
Kate turned to walk away.

Ana grabbed onto her ankle, pulling her down again. Kate kicked and scratched with all her might. she had never been angry in her life. But Ana seemed to have lost control. She seemed to be out to kill, and she would stop at nothing.  
Suddenly, Kate was in a choke hold. Ana was strangling her. The hatch was spinning around her, and Kate did the only thing she could. She pulled out her gun.

Ana froze in terror Kate smiled, the smile that always showed when she knew she had won. She kept the gun trained on Ana. She wasn't going to fire it. But she also had no intention of letting Ana know that either.

" We all get what we deserve, Ana. In the End."

"What do you deserve, Kate?" Crap. Jack. Now it was Kates turn to freeze. As she turned to Jack, there was a mere flicker of doubt over what she was doing in Kates eyes.A crack in the mask she wore.That was when Jack knew that she would never fire that gun.

" Put the gun down Kate. I know you won't fire it."

Kate rounded on Jack, dropping the gun in the process.

* * *

" How can you assume that? Can you see what I'm thinking?" Kate was screaming. " You've no right to judge me! I know what I've done, and I know I'm not perfect, I can amit that,but YOU, you don't even know me"  
" You're right Kate! When I see you like this I know I don't know you! I don't even recognise you when you're like this!

Kates tears, that were previously of anger, were know of regret.

" Jack"  
" Get out Kate! I was right. I don't know you at all!"

Kate stumbled out of the hatch, and into the dark jungle. Not caring what fate waited fior her out there, she started running along the path.

Wayne was right.  
Even Jack knew it too. She was Worthless.

* * *

I'm sorry all you Jate lovers and anti Skate/Jana peeps out there, but rest assured, I know what I'm doing. I had to make this chapter this way, so Jack can rescue Kate and realise how much he loves her, and so that Ana Lucia can be the bad dude/ dudette! I AM a Jater at heart, so don't worry. I'll update my next lovely Jate angst/ fluff chapters by about wednesday, so please please please review! Why do Tuesdays (UK Lost days) come round so slowly? And next week is Collision, which apparently has lots of lovely golf and Jate! Till then!

SkinnyJeans


	3. Nobody Listened

Disclaimer: I don't, never have, and probably never will own lost. But my birthday is coming up soon... a girl can dream!  
I also don't own the song - it's by Delta Goodrem! 

Hey all you Lost fanatics out there! I know these chapters are quite short, but I'll update very quickly!

* * *

What the hell had she done? Kate stumbled blindly throught the jungle, collapsing against a tree.

_I am in one of those dreams Where you just keep on falling No one hears you calling_

It was only then when she realised where she was. Their first kiss. Their first kiss, and she had run away. This only served to bring a fresh flood of icy tears to her eyes. Her eyes that had not shed a tear since before the crash. But everything he did, every time he went near her, or even just looked at her, the barriers, the mask she had put up around herself came crashing down.

_All that you saw was my smile But it's been dark for a while_

How could she have believed it? Convinced herself that he would be even remotely interested in her? Well at least Ana had had the sense to knock her out of that dream. She had been told. He didn't need her.

_No more sleep for my soul_ _Or thats what I've beentold?_

Well, it was gonna happen eventually. They were just too different for each other. They said that opposites attract, but Kate knew better. If they had been living in the real world, he wouldn't have looked twice at her. In fact, she would still be in jail, and he would be living in his quiet house in the suburbs, with his young wife and twenty kids.

Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?

_Did you think that things would be ok?  
That my life could keep going on this way?_

But what was the point? Kate couldn't see what was stopping her from ending it then and there. Falling asleep, and never wakign up again. But in her mind, even then, she could see the disappointment in Jacks face at that thought. The cowards way out. So Kate contented herself with screaming.

_When I cried, when I shouted and I screamed and I yelled_

_And I was mad and I was angry How come no one could tell?_

She knew the reason why no one could tell. She had kept her feelings to herself. Deliberately. She didn't want to get hurt, and her vow afterTom died was that she would never love again. Her plan had obviously backfired, as this hurt more than anything else that had happened to her. Kate supposed this was what those soppy romance novels called heartbreak.

_Nobody listened, I had a secret to keep, now the whole world knows_

Kate cried. Cried for herself. Cried for Jack. Cried for Tom. Cried for the betrayal that had led her to this. Now everyone would know her secret, know about her dirty past. The one she had tried so hard to keep hidden.The past that she regretted every time she looked in the mirror.

_Did you think that things would be ok?  
That my life could keep going on this way?_

She ahd tried for so long to keep her feelings hidden. But now it felt like her heart had been ripped open, and its contents displayed to the world.

_All that you saw was my smile But it's been dark for a while And the days have gone cold_

Ever since she was kidnapped, there had been tension in the air. It had been her fault, she knew that, but Jack was so bloody stubborn that he couldn't accept that she was sorry. On the outside, Kate didn't care.On the inside, she was screaming.

_When I cried, when I shouted and I screamed and I yelled ..._

_And I was mad and I was angry _

_How come no one could tell?_

Nobody saw her choice. It had seemed so hard at the time, one path or another. But now it was all so clear in her mind. She knew that he was all she had wanted. Why couldn't she have seenthat before?

_Invader took my breath away Healer, the angel did I see_

Kate had found her angel, but he didn't want her. The angel that was too pure and good to want her. The angel that didn't care. The angel that was sprinting down the muddy jugle path after her.

Jack knew Kate, really. Too well. He knew what his harsh words had done to her. He knew full well how she thought she'd let him down. He knew that this could, and probably would, send her over the edge.  
He had to find her in time. Before it was too late.

_It's not too far to go now Like a train off the rails here_

Jack saw a body, limp in a familiar clearing. Shit. He didn't want Kate to end up like dozens before her. He knew that the guilt would be overwhelming if she went the same way as some of his patients, those who had depended on him. Kate was depending on him. And he'd let her down.

_Cuz nobody listened Nobody listened_

"KATE!" Jack rushed over to her limp form, just stranded in the mud. " What did she do to you?"

_But they're listening now_

_

* * *

Did ya like it? I just had to put a songfic in there somewhere! I know I havn't advanced the story much in the last 2 chapters, but that is all going to change in the next chappy when Kate is delirious and tells Jack something she will regret when she wakes up! Bring on the fluff!_

Please give the lil puple button with SUBMIT REVIEW on it some love! It's getting lonely...

BTW - What do you think about me writing a new story set in the future when Kate is on the run and is injured - guess who ends up as her doctor? His name begins with J, ends in K and has AC in the middle? Can any of you guys spell? But Kate has another mysterious secrect or two... Sound good?

I'll try to post the first chappy of that tomorrow/day after!

Au Revoir Mes Amis!

Skinny Jeans xxx

* * *


	4. Desperate Times

Chapter 4 : Desperate Times

Disclaimer : Wait lemme check. Nope, still nothing. I am still a useless teen who doesn't own LOST.

* * *

Jack had been here for hours now. Just sitting here, at the side of the bed in the hatch, waiting. He felt like it was all his fault. She had depended on him. And he had let her down.

She was dying. And there was nothing he could do about it. No meds, no nothing. He didn't know how to help her. Nothing at med school could have prepared him for this. She was there, just there. And he didn't know what to do to help her.

" Kate? Kate?" Jack spoke quietly, desperately to her, as he took her hand. "Kate, please wake up." It was now or never, and Jack knew that if he didn't tell her now, that he never would.

" Kate, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You never deserved that Kate. And it took this for me to realise that." Once Jack started, the words just fell out of his mouth.

" Kate, on the day of the Hunting Party, I was never angry with you. I just wanted you to be safe. When I saw you there, with a gun pressed to your head, I was just so scared. I can't imagine life without you Kate. You think you're a bad person, but you're not. You keep punishing your self for things that are in the past, things that don't matter any more. Kate, all I want you to do is to stop lying to yourself.

"You can't see it Kate, you can't read my thoughts. You don't know what it is like, wanting to throttle Sawyer every time I see you and him together. I think, I know that that should be me. I should be the one to hold you, to look after you, to smile when you do. It should be me, and you know that. So why are you so scared Kate? You think you don't deserve me? I'm beneath you Kate. You don't know what I have done in my life, you just assume that I'm better than you.But you're wrong Kate, you're so wrong. Because no one is better than you."

Suddenly, Kate grabbed Jacks hand in a grip of death that was cracking his bones. She sat up, and looked at him. Her eyes were open, but she was looking straight through him.

"Tom?"

* * *

_G'day Mate!_

_Well, firstly, I'm sorry about the wait for this. My teachers went through one of those 'I'm bored today, lets give the year 8 class extra homework!' phases, so sorry bout that. Secondly, sorry bout the length of this chapter, but I just had to leave it on that cliffy._

_But as a reward for all your patience, I'm gonna upload the next chapter … wait for it….._

_DUH DUH DUH DUH DADA! TOMORROW! _

_Anyways, I have also decided that my 50th reviewer on this story gets their own personal character in the new future fic I'm writing, so get reviewing!_

_Oh, and btw, if you're a Skater, don't bother , as I am morally opposed to writing Skate and/or Jatekilling. _

_( You can still review though. I'm not opposed to actual Skater people as I'm sure you are all very nice peeps, just Skate in general)_

_"Dude, that was like …. A Jedi moment." Hurley, Lost_

_SkinnyJeans xxx_


	5. Mistaken Identity

Mistaken Indentity

"Tom?" What the hell?

Kate was still staring straight at him, eyes wide, and unseeing." Tom?" Her eyes widened in recognition. " Tom? It is you!" She didn't think twice about flinging herself into Jack's arms, sobbing.

Oh shit. She was hallucinating. Jack wasn't worried, he knew it would pass, but most of all, it hurt. It hurt to know that Kate would never be doing this if she knew who she was talking to. Who, who was this Tom who Kate felt she could trust so much? Jack's thoughts were broken off by the sound of Kates sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Kate had completely broken down. Jack just didn't know what to do. No med school training could have prepared him for this.

"Kate, Kate?" Jacks hold around her tightened, as her sobbing increased. "Kate, look at me." She did, her deep green eyes lined with unshed tears. It felt was if she could see straight through him. " What are you sorry for?"

Kate looked at him incredulously. "You don't know?" Her voice cracked, you could hear the pain in every syllable.

"I killed him."

* * *

"I killed him." Jack winced even as the words cut through the air. He had always known she had done something, something to deserve being deported . Even so, hearing it from her finally made it seem real.

Kate pulled away from him, as the flood of tears streamed down her face. Jack could see the pain etched across her face, the regret, the wish that she could have just walked away. She wasn't a cold blooded murderer. She didn't have the heart for it.

"Kate?" Jack tried to pull her close to him again, but she shrank away. She rushed out of the door with Jack hot on her heels, and sprinted blindly into the bathroom. The door slammed shut just as he reached it, and all he could do was bang frustratedly on the door. He could hear Kate slide to the bathroom floor, her back against the wall.

* * *

Hola amigos!

Sorry this has been so late in updating, and yes, I know my chapters are still very short. I thought that this would be a brilliant idea in the beginning , and only then did I realise how hard it would be to write.

But, I am posting the next chapter approximately 1 hour after this is up, and nothing, I repeat nothing can tear me away from my laptop - not earthquakes, hurricanes, or even Christiano Ronaldo walking round my house with a big KICK ME sign on his back.

Sorry, got a bit carried away, but you get the idea.

Till Then,

SkinnyJeans


	6. Backs against the Wall

Disclaimer - OH I've saved up £20! Will that buy me Lost? I sure as hell don't own Lost at the moment.

Oh and BTW - Although Kate has woken up she is still delirious - she still thinks Jack is Tom.

* * *

Backs against the Wall

Kate had been in there for the best part of an hour. The crying had stopped long ago, and now there was just silence. But even the screaming and the crying was better than nothing. It showed that Kate was still hanging in there, that she was still capable of feeling something. But all Jack could hear was silence.

He couldn't take it any more. Couldn't take the pain. Couldn't take the way she kept running away from him. All his life Jack had been the patient one, the reliable one. He was the one who would always think things through. But being on the island had changed him. And sometimes in life, you've just gotta take your chances.

"Kate?"

* * *

She wasn't answering. And Jack didn't know if that was because she wouldn't or couldn't.

"Kate? Goddamn it Kate, just answer the door!"

"What Tom? What exactly do you want to hear me say!"

Good question. Jack leaned against the door, not knowing what to say to that.

"I just... I -"

"Exactly Tom. I'm not the little girl you used to know. I'm not that person any more. I've changed Tom. Ever since you left, and Wayne-"

Wayne? Who was Wayne?

"Kate, who is Wayne?"

Kate carried on babbling, oblivious to Jack's question. She had always been oblivious to how much he cared, and now she was doing it again.

"- if only I'd been stronger, if I'd held him back. It's all my fault, I should never -"

Oh God. Was she saying what he thought she was?

"- and I just lost it... I tried to stop him..."

Oh God. She was.

Jack sank to the floor as well. Nowthey were together. Opposites, but now both of them had their backs against the wall.

Jack felt powerless. He didn't even know Kate before the crash, and yet he had the urge to snap the dead mans neck. To make him suffer.

As he had made her suffer.

Jack shook his head and decided to try again.

"Kate- he deserved what he got- it wasn't your fault." Even as the words left his lips, Jack knew that they would never make a difference. Kate was convinced that she had to keep punishing herself for another man, a monsters mistakes.

"Kate, you don't have to do this. You don't have to pretend to me. I know you're hurting, and I know what you're going through."

"No you don't Tom."

Jack realised how this sounded. Damn.

"No, I don't Kate. I can never know what you are going through. But I can promise you, even if it is the last bloody thing I do, that no one is going to hurt you again. I'd rather die than see you cry again."

There. He'd done it. He'd all but admitted his true feelings for her, and that was all he could do.

The crying behind the door stopped suddenly. Kate scrambled to her feet, hurriedly wiping her eyes on a towel. It was as if she had just woken up from a dream, a nightmare.

"You coming out?"

"Thanks Tom. For everything." The door unlocked.

Yes. He had persuaded her to come out, to come back to him. Now they might just have a chance-

"Jack?" Shit.

* * *

_Heya peeps._

_Are you liking my story? Please please please review!I'm relying on fanfic to keep up my Lost happiness this summer, as I live in UK,and my dear friend showed me a summary video on her website that tells you everything that happens in Season 2. WAY TO SPOIL THE PARTY!_

_Anyway, in the next chapter, Kate doesn't like what Jack (who she at the time thought was Tom) heard, and is not very happy with him. But all is resolved and all you Jaters out there get your happy ending in the form of a soppy songfic, and some dancing!_

_And in the not too distant future - it's Jaby time!_

_Happy fanfic!_

_SkinnyJeans_


End file.
